Unconditional Love
by Goddess of Books
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya is a woman who never believed in love. Love destroyed her family. But only one man will change her life with the understanding of love. Will Kaoru fall in love? What was this secret that made love painful to Kaoru?
1. Default Chapter

Unconditional Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Flowers were blooming on an early morning filled with its beauty of the rising sun. Birds flew over the crystal clear sky and the leaves falling down to greet the flowers as if to say good morning. The surrounding Kamiya Manor was known for its beauty in its garden. It was covered with trees making it look grand. The manor belonged to generations of Kamiya family and was passed on to the next descendant. Legend has it that there lived a woman of great beauty who never believed in love.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru sat on the bench in front of the lake, dressed in faded jeans and a white sweater, staring into space. Her heart ached as she remembered the memory of her parents. Bittersweet memories wracked her heart at the thought of her past. She would never forget what happened to her parents. Because of this she vowed never to fall in love. Her dark hair flowing past her shoulders made her mesmerizing with her alluring blue eyes that seemed to make anyone's heart melt. She was slender and had a dazzling smile. But her smile faded since she was just a child of ten. Her smile after twelve years was always faint but still made her attractive.  
  
She just graduated from Harvard with a college degree on business management. She was an intelligent woman who spoke fluently in English, French, Italian, Spanish, and her native language, Japanese. Being the top in her course at the prestige university, Harvard she was always studying and never was interested in the people she met. For that she had no friends and refused to go out with guys interested in her. She remained a mystery. No one understood her.  
  
Kaoru sighed. It will never be the same. No one will love me. Why did it have to happen? I just don't understand. Why? Kaoru thought. Tears welled up her eyes. She covered her eyes and wept. Unbeknownst to her a man with flaming red hair stared at her sadly. He didn't know what to do. He wore a jacket, inside was a tee shirt he bought from London. He wore beige slacks making him look incredibly handsome. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck, his hair past his shoulders.  
  
Kenshin Himura was no ordinary man. Even as he stood there lurking behind the trees watching Kaoru, last descendant of the Kamiya manor. He had to protect her no matter what for he had the strong desire to love her deeply but couldn't because he knew that Kaoru would never love. Love broke her family. She shut herself from the world.  
  
Kenshin had a sacred promise. He will change Kaoru's life. He will do it not because for her sake but because he loved her. His unconditional love can save Kaoru from the world of darkness. He was in fact an extraordinary man who seemed to get everything he wanted except the woman of his dreams. Love needs no reasons and boundaries. He was a determined man. His determination was what made him powerful in the underground society he had built since he was just twelve. People were astounded at his intelligence. He was a genius who always had solutions to problems, a very respectable man. He will find the solution to make Kaoru fall in love. How strange love is, Kenshin mused.  
  
Kaoru suddenly tensed as her sobs subsided. She sensed that someone was watching her. But where? She wondered. Just then Kenshin appeared out of nowhere and merely gave a short bow at Kaoru.  
  
She was shocked and yet no emotions showed in her face. She glared at the stranger before her.  
  
"Just who do you think you are to enter the manor? How did you enter?" Kaoru said, getting in a defensive stance.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru, no need to be afraid. I mean no harm to you. I'm unarmed. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Himura Kenshin. I came to visit you, "he replied.  
  
"Apparently, you know who I am. You are just a stranger. I don't know you. What do you want from me?"  
  
Your love, Kaoru, Kenshin thought but did not voice it aloud. "Kaoru, I merely just want to be your friend. I heard you weeping. What made you so sad?  
  
"It's none of your business! Just get out of my sight! Leave me alone!" she gritted her teeth.  
  
Kenshin made no reply. Silence ensued. He felt uncomfortable as he stood there, staring at Kaoru. He broke the silence.  
  
"Love is not what you think it is, "he said, walking to Kaoru until he was inches away from her face. He could smell Jasmine from her. He wanted to say he loved her but he dared not.  
  
Kaoru averted her gaze. Kenshin lifted up her chin and leaned closer to her. But before she could do anything, he kissed her softly. Kaoru froze. The kiss made her felt dizzy. As if sensing it, Kenshin pulled back. He then embraced her. Time stopped. Kaoru felt comfortable in her first embrace with a man. She wanted it to be like that forever but she couldn't bring herself to fall in love. She vowed not to. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't speak.  
  
"I'm sorry...... I just wanted to... see you and make you happy. I will be waiting for you, "he said softly and with that he pulled away from the embrace, turned away and left.  
  
Kaoru just stared at his retreating form. Her vision blurred. She wanted to stop him but no words came out. She went back and sat again on the bench. She hugged herself and thought about the man who fell in love with her. She felt strange feelings inside her. She didn't know what it was  
  
Kaoru was in a daze. She couldn't fathom what just happened. It almost seemed a dream for her. She would have to find out who this man was. Who was he?  
  
Author's notes: So how is it? Criticisms are welcome!!!! Any suggestions although I have a plan in mind for the next chapter!!!! Please review!!!!!!!! I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you want to know why Kaoru didn't believe in love? Find out in later chapters!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Unconditional Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Himura Kenshin was deep in thought in his study room. Piles of books were laid on the floor from extensive study of Kamiya descendants. His study was full of books and big enough to look like a private library. It was adorned with turquoise wallpapers and furniture of Louise XIV.  
  
Kenshin sighed. As he stared into space, his mind was always on Kaoru. How he loved her. But Kaoru couldn't very well remember him. He remembered in his younger days that Kaoru had been his childhood friend. They had kept in touch over the years until Kaoru turned ten. He had been twelve at that time then and desperately writing letters to her but she never replied. He regretted leaving her in Japan to study overseas in London. He had always wanted to go there and yet he had to leave his most trusted childhood he had grown fondly of. As they both grew older, he gradually fell in love with her. But that was all nineteen years ago. Even if he was only five, he knew he loved her.  
  
At the age of only fourteen he was already in his last year in high school at Cambridge. He was overjoyed to have passed the prestige Oxford University. People admired him as both a genius and the heir to the Hiten Misturigi Style in swordsmanship created by his ancestors. Hiko Seijiro, Kenshin's master and uncle had sensed something more from his son other than the fact that he enjoyed school.  
  
It was sadness and pain after four years of leaving his friend in Japan. Kenshin, being only twelve built an empire through his knowledge of engineering and technology. When he learned that Kaoru was no longer writing to him, he had sensed that something terrible had happened. Then it hit him painstakingly in his stomach as if he was punched so hard that he nearly lost consciousness to learn that Kaoru lost her family.  
  
"But why?" he said in a choked voice. His head bowed down and he didn't want to meet his uncle's eyes so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. Finally, it strolled down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry. Kaoru locked herself in the manor and no one could do anything to help her. Not even you, Kenshin can bring her out from the pain she is suffering from. She lost all her family because of love. There is nothing you can do to help her, "he said in reply, keeping his emotions well hidden.  
  
"I may be only twelve but I will find a way to make her come out of her shell and I will found what happened. Even if it wasn't murder that did it, there is got to be a clue to all this."  
  
Both he and his uncle were puzzled. They had no clue how Kaoru's family had passed away without a trace. Even the police gave up investigating the case after three months without success. Kaoru had been in the care of a frail old woman who served the Kamiyas for so many years. When Kaoru turned eighteen, the servant passed away leaving Kaoru old enough to take care of herself and the manor.  
  
She grew distant and cold for twelve years, with the feeling of apathy. She never did remember her childhood friend, Kenshin. She was just concerned in her studies. She went to the States to study at Harvard to forget her pain for a while but went back to the manor that had once been a place of sunshine and a feeling of happiness that brought anyone feel at home. The garden was still beautiful but it no longer bears the trace of loveliness that made them beautiful. Kaoru hired gardeners to tend them.  
  
The young master stood at the gate of the Kamiya manor in his dark limo. The driver glanced at his master. "Young master, how do we enter? The gates are locked, "the driver said, as he too looked at the manor before them.  
  
"Ginji, no need to addressed as young master. I would love it you just call me Kenshin," the twelve-year-old boy said. "I know of a secret way to enter to enter. I once played in this manor, "he ginned, as he opened the door and hurried to the far side of the wall on his right and found a wall hidden with vines.  
  
The wall was covered with vines, that nobody noticed that there would be a hidden door behind it. Kenshin ran his hand across the vines until he felt the knob that was already rusted. He turned the knob and the ancient door opened.  
  
Kenshin entered and there he saw the vast gardens surrounded with trees he remembered vaguely. He jogged to the favorite spot he and Kaoru had often played. He smiled at the memory when Kaoru had once tripped over the roots of the tree. She didn't cry and merely hugged her right knee, blowing the scratch. She was so strong and just stood up, forgetting her wound and started running away from Kenshin as they played tag.  
  
He scanned the woods, feeling his childhood memories around him. He felt good to be back but inside he was in pain at the loss of Kaoru's family. The Kamiyas had always treated him as if he was a part of them. But now life would never be the same again. He would found out what happened.  
  
A frail woman was tending the garden. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead as she worked earnestly. Suddenly, she stopped as she looked up to see a red haired boy standing motionlessly, a few feet away from her. At first she couldn't recognize the boy but then when she rose up and took slow paces to peer at him. It shook her and she cried out in joy.  
  
"Why, Kenshin! It's you! How you have grown!"Ryuki cried out, cupping his face.  
  
"It's been a long time since I left four years ago. How is Kaoru?"  
  
Ryuki took her hands away from his face and clenched her fists. She didn't answer. After a moment's silence, she said in a hard voice, "My dear, Kaoru shut herself in her room. She hasn't eaten in a week but now she is beginning to eat. She is devoid of all emotions and sobs herself to sleep but when she wakes up her eyes holds dullness." She paused.  
  
"She will never be the same again. She won't love anyone, not even me. She's afraid that love will kill her like it did to her family. At first, I considered taking her to therapy but she wouldn't hear of it. She threatened to kill herself if I brought a psychiatrist. So I never did. I will always serve her until my last breath. But I don't want to leave her all alone so I wrote to you. Promise me that you will change her life and make her happy once again. I trust you, Kenshin. You are the only one who can do it. Make her believe in love. Love is important."  
  
As if reading, Kenshin's thoughts, "I know it must be hard for both you and Kaoru, but I'm afraid I will have to tell you very little about.... what happened. Let's just sit there on the veranda and wait for me to serve you tea, "she continued.  
  
So Kenshin waited for her and Ryuki arrived with a tray of biscuits and tea. Kenshin just took a bite offered by the servant.  
  
"Where's Kaoru?" he questioned.  
  
"She's practicing kendo in the dojo as usual and then locks herself up in her study," the old woman replied, taking a sip of the tea.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" he asked impatiently. She put down her cup and began.  
  
"I'm a loyal servant of the Kamiyas and I have served them since I was just eighteen. For sixty eight years, I have kept their deepest secret. It was this secret that killed Kaoru's parents. Now this secret is the burden of every descendant must carry on. It has something to do with love."  
  
Kenshin waited for her to continue, his heart beating so fast that he wondered if Ryuki could hear it.  
  
"As you can see, Kaoru's mother was a beauty to behold. It was because of this beauty, that Kaoru's father fell in love. But love was forbidden between them because her mother was poor and was just a scholar in Tokyo University. But when they graduated they were allowed to love each other but only under conditions. They couldn't have unconditional love, nevertheless they loved each other and they bore their only daughter, Kaoru.  
  
This is an ancient secret that was kept for hundreds of years. I'm afraid, Kenshin that I am in no position to tell you that. My loyalty lies with the last Kamiya. You will have to find out from her because only you and Kaoru can banish this dreadful secret. For centuries, Kamiyas were trying hard to keep this secret buries but had failed miserably-"but before she could continue, young Kaoru was there looking at both of them as if they didn't belong to her manor. Ryuki was aghast.  
  
The ten-year-old girl just stared at them. Kenshin was shocked to see her so different. Just what kind of secret would take away her family? He asked himself.  
  
Author's Notes: How is it? Please review!!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Unconditional Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kaoru just stood there, looking at them coldly. She was wearing her training outfit, which were a white gi and a blue hakama. An uncomfortable silence covered the atmosphere and Kenshin just shifted in his seat. Finally, after what seemed an interminable moment, Kaoru spoke.  
  
"Ryuki, who is he?" Kaoru asked in a cold tone. Kenshin felt like he was doused with a bucket of cold water and slapped hard in the face. He couldn't believe that his childhood love no longer remembered him. He wanted to travel back in time to change whatever brought Kaoru to a different person.  
  
Kenshin rose and started to speak but Ryuki reached out her hand to touch Kenshin and shook her head.  
  
Kaoru, this is Himura Kenshin who came from London to visit me. He is a really good friend. I hope you wouldn't mind his visit here in your manor," she replied, glancing at Kenshin, who widened his eyes at what Kaoru said next.  
  
"I see. Do whatever you want," Kaoru said, turning on her heels without recognizing Kenshin. She didn't even greet Kenshin and gave no backward glance at him.  
  
Kenshin was too shocked that he was staring at the spot where Kaoru stood. Ryuki placed her hand on his shoulder lending him support and comfort. She gave a sympathetic look at the young boy.  
  
"I'm sorry. She can't remember who you are. You must understand that she in pain at the loss of her parents. I'm sure she will remember you in time,"she said softly.  
  
Kenshin slumped on his seat, his head down. He couldn't look at the older woman. It was as if his energy was drained out. He closed his eyes shut. The Kaoru he loved was gone. Her heart has turned to ice. He had to find out this dangerous secret before it harms Kaoru. He would be strong to protect her. I will protect her, he told himself.  
  
Kenshin leaned on his leathered chair and heaved a sigh at the memory of twelve years ago. He had said goodbye to Ryuki and wanted to talk to Kaoru but it wasn't the right time even if it meant not seeing Kaoru. He had been doing research about the Kamiya family but found no result. For these long years he had been desperate. He didn't want to ask Kaoru because it was too early and most of all too painful for Kaoru. How he longed to hold her and kiss her! His desire for her had not changed.  
  
But now at age twenty- four, he would have the courage to talk to Kaoru and release her from the pain. He would make her believe in love.  
  
Kaoru was typing on her lap tap in the large, spacious room. She was sitting on her queen sized bed with pure light blue satin and flowered patterns on her comforter. Her wall was covered with wallpapers that were designed with different shades of blue depicting a scene of the sky and bringing out the color of her eyes. There was a door leading to a bathroom filled with a large bath tub and a shower. A window was perched just above the bath tub showing the scenery of her vast garden. The floors were covered with marbles making the bathroom looked grand and exquisite.  
  
Kaoru stopped typing her documents to be passed for tomorrow for her business report on her company's income and other important things. She stretched, feeling relaxed. Then she remembered that this morning a strange man had kissed her. She was astonished that the kiss felt right. A part of her wanted more than just a kiss. But what?, she asked herself. She would not fall in love. But would she be able to resist from the man who gave her just a simple kiss and had almost made her desire love? Suddenly, she wanted to see him again. Then an idea struck her.  
  
She connected to the internet and tried to find out about Himura Kenshin. Finally, she found out what she was looking for. The biography of Kenshin.  
  
After reading the file, she couldn't help thinking about him. So he was a genius and a magna cum laude of finance at Oxford University and had studied accounting in Harvard, being the number one. Not to mention was he very popular in every sports he did. He even can speak several languages which Kaoru too knew fluently. What a genius, Kaoru thought. Being both a graduate of Oxford and Harvard University made him very impressive. He especially loved swordsmanship and always practiced his sword style in his spare time.  
  
He was only twenty- four when he came afresh from Harvard after four years. That meant he entered college at a very young age and had prettily finished his course in a very fast way. But there was something more to him, Kaoru thought. He was very familiar but she couldn't have seen him in Japan because he hadn't visited Japan for twelve years until today.  
  
Then it struck her like a blow. She had seen him once in the library at Harvard, asking her if she wouldn't mind to sit in front of her as she did her research. She said yes but was too absorbed in reading the book to have noticed him. She knew that he had handsome features but she didn't care.  
  
How strange. Was it merely a coincidence that he was there? How had he known her? There must be something about him that she couldn't quite understand. Who was a Himura Kenshin? Kaoru couldn't answer these questions. Tomorrow she would go to the Himura fortress and talk to him personally after all he had said he would be waiting for her.  
  
And Kenshin was indeed waiting for her to come as he rested calmly in his study. He felt that Kaoru would come tomorrow. He just grinned as he dozed off.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm so glad you liked them!  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Unconditional Love  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Kaoru, I'm leaving." Kenshin bowed his head, not looking at Kaoru. He couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes. He had always wanted to go to London and discover more about its wonders. He would have to sacrifice in leaving the girl he had come to love, but did not admit his feelings to her because it wasn't the right time yet. He promised himself to come back once he felt ready. He would tell her how much he loved lkher.  
  
"I see. So you are finally going there. London is a beautiful city. Kenshin, I............ I just wanted you to know that I'm glad I have met you. You will always be my best friend." In truth, Kenshin was more than just a friend to her and deep down inside she loved him deeply even if she was just six years old.  
  
Kenshin walked to Kaoru and hugged her tightly as if he didn't want to let go of her. He then gave a kiss in the cheek. Kaoru flushed and gave a smile. He pulled back from the embrace and stared at her azure eyes. Kaoru just felt like melting under his intense gaze. They just stood staring at each other. One would have thought they were young childhood lovers but in reality they were best friends. Their relationship was inseperable and had Kenshin stayed, they would have blossomed to love.  
  
Kaoru woke up in surprised. A dream. It was so long ago. So it was real. A memory from her childhood.  
  
Oh my God! Kenshin was my childhood friend I loved!, she exclaimed to herself. She pushed her covers and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She washed her face and stared at her reflection, while she combed her hair. She went downstairs to fix herself a breakfast. Ever since the death of Ryuki, she had always been alone. She didn't want to hire servants so she did some of the house chores with the help of a dozen cleaning women since her the place she lived in was a manor.  
  
Although she wasn't very good at cooking, she still ate the food she had prepared. She drank her coffee, thinking of her dream. I will go to the fortress of Himura and find out about the truth, she decided. After finishing her breakfast, she climbed up the stairs and went to the bathroom to shower.  
  
Kaoru emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a cargo pants and a blue tank top. She put on her socks and then her Nike rubber shoes. She wore her wristwatch and grabbed her leathered shoulder bag and her key. She donned jacket. She looked at the time and saw it was only nine o' clock as she went down the stairs.  
  
She drove her BMW X3 towards the direction of the back gate which was a short cut to the outside. Now out of her manor, she headed to the direction of the ancient fortress which was thirty minutes away from her home. Finally, she pulled over in front of the large iron black gate which was almost similar to the gate of her manor. The gate opened before her, startling her. It was as if Kenshin was expecting her. Puzzled, she drove to the fortress. She was amazed at the large trees along the cobbled road. It was a very wondrous view as she passed a pond full of fishes. She stared at awe at the huge fountain with a statue of a young goddess, holding a sword and looking attractive and brave. Around her, water drizzled.  
  
Kaoru made a turn and stopped the car. She got out of the car and looked at the huge oak doors of the Himuras. The double doors opened and she saw a man who looked to be in his early fifties and had graying hair. He was dressed in grey slacks and a black coat looking like a grandfather rather than a butler.  
  
He made his way to Kaoru and bowed, showing respect and courtesy. And spoke in a kind voice. "Miss Kamiya Kaoru, welcome to the fortress. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kyorai Ryugi. The Master is expecting you. Please follow me." He led the way, Kaoru slowly following behind.  
  
Just how did Himura know I was coming? How strange. Maybe I shouldn't have come, she said to herself. Before she could ponder her thoughts, Yugi took off her coat and held it over his arm. He outstretched his left hand in front of a large living room.  
  
"Please, my lady, have a seat. The Master will be joining you shortly. What would you like to have, tea with milk or perhaps hot chocolate?" He asked.  
  
"Hot chocolate?" Kaoru questioned.  
  
The butler gave a chuckle. "My dear, hot chocolate is preferred by the Master rather than coffee because it has calcium to give strong bones while coffee has caffeine. He rarely drinks coffee except he loves to drink espresso and frappucino from Starbucks,"he explainedand gave a gentle smile.  
  
"Oh! I think hot chocolate will be fine," Kaoru replied, smiling back.  
  
"Oh, by the way, would you like scones and chocolate chip cookies? It's freshly made by our famous cook, Kyorai Ling, my wife," he said proudly.  
  
"I would love that! She must be a great cook. Thank you, Kyorai."  
  
"I would prefer it if you just call me Yugi. I would be right back" He bowed, turned and left.  
  
"Thanks, Yugi!" Kaoru called out and Yugi gave her wink.  
  
Kaoru smiled genuinely. She liked Yugi instantly. He had kind brown eyes and had a cleft in his chin. He still looked handsome despite his graying hair. When he smiled, he made anyone feel special.  
  
Kaoru scanned the living room. The sofas were covered with golden covers including its pillows, embossed with flowery designs. Kaoru admired the paintings hanged on the walls, which were painted by Kenshin himself. Quite a talent, Kaoru thought.  
  
There was a balcony with a large rectangular glass table covered with an expensive table cloth. The chairs around it were of iron and had beige cushions on it. She saw a vase of flowers on the center.  
  
Kaoru looked out and admired the beauty of the garden on the balcony. The wind blew, making her hair fly.  
  
"What do you think of the garden?" Startled, she spun and looked at the man who kissed her yesterday.  
  
"I knew you would come, Kaoru," Kenshin said softly, admiring her lean figure.  
  
Kaoru didn't answer. Instead of waiting for her reply, Kenshin sat at the head of the table, his hands clasped in the opposite direction from her. He stared at her across and smiled.  
  
"Tell me, Himura, who do you think you are to kiss me? I came to ask a few questions and after that I will leave," Kaoru spoke firmly, pulling the chair so she could sit at the opposite end of the table.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Kaoru, don't you remember about our three precious years together?"  
  
Kaoru remembered the dream she had. So it was real after all. A memory she had buried long ago. But that was the past.  
  
"I do remember a part of it. I remembered the time you left." She paused. He waited for her to continue.  
  
"I don't believe in love anymore, Himura. I came to ask why you kissed me. I just wanted to know why you came after twelve years. And most of all, why poke your nose into my family affair? What made you researched about my family?"  
  
Kenshin laughed. And then sobered. "Kaoru, you just came to ask me all these? In all candor, I'm close to discovering the secret about your family. You can't just blame yourself about everything that happened."  
  
Before Kaoru cold speak, Yugi arrived with the food together with a couple of maids, holding eight cups on a cart and the other the stainless steel pitcher which was the hot chocolate and plates together with napkins.  
  
"The food has arrived!" Yugi said cheerily, the servants placed the food on the table with the plates and cups and lastly the pitcher. One maid poured hot chocolate on Kaoru's cup and then poured the other one for Kenshin. As soon as they were done they left with a short bow. "Please enjoy!" the butler said and soon left.  
  
"May I ask why there are six other cups? Are you expecting other guests?" Kaoru asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I am. They will be arriving shortly."  
  
They heard cars pull over. Kaoru frowned. She wanted to leave but her conscience told her not to. Suddenly she heard muffled voices in the distance and glanced at the direction of the sounds.  
  
Three pairs of couple stood before her. She didn't know who these people were. She was starting to regret coming to the fortress.  
  
Kenshin rose and greeted them. After that he turned to Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru meet all my loyal friends."  
  
Author's notes: It's kind of boring don't you think? Who do you think are these people who arrived? Let's find out in the next chapter!  
  
I would like to thank all those who reviewed. I promise it would be a lot interesting in the next chapter1 I won't let you down! For now, let me keep you in suspense! Try to figure out who they are!  
  
Review, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Unconditional Love  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A woman who was about the same age of Kaoru hopped like a kid and landed a few feet before Kaoru. "What's up? Oh, what a beauty you are! I have heard a lot about you from Himura! This stupid swordsman really is madly in love with you! I don't think he deserves a dazzling woman like you!" she said cheerily, her bright green eyes shining.  
  
Kaoru blinked in surprised. She had never met a woman who was so optimistic. She was amazed that this woman who seems to be the same age as she appeared to be so childlike. Before she could respond, the braided haired girl introduced herself, "Hi! Sorry if I'm rude. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Makimachi Misao." She outstretched her hand to shake hands and they both shook.  
  
"Really, Misao do you have to act like a child? No wonder Aoshi prefers mature women unlike somebody I know," a guy with chestnut hair said with a smirk, his hands at the back of his head. He wore a red bandana around his forehead and jeans with a plain white shirt. Misao glared at him.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Sanosuke! Or should I call you chicken brain?" Misao retorted.  
  
"Now, you two stop it," Kenshin said hopelessly. He turned to Kaoru with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, these two always argue," he pointed at them, arguing like shrews.  
  
A man with cool eyes studied Kaoru. As if sensing it, Kaoru turned to him. "You must be the girl who doesn't believe in love. This must be really interesting," he said coolly.  
  
Misao and Sanosuke stopped. They all turned to Kaoru. Two teenagers and an older woman walked to face Kaoru.  
  
"I wonder what could possibly make you who you are right now. How strange. I have never met a woman like you. What a waste for you not to fall in love especially with that beauty of yours," she said sarcastically.  
  
"A beauty you say? More like an ugly woman. There is no beauty, Megumi," the teenager boy commented.  
  
"Yahiko! How dare you say that!" the girl exclaimed beside him, shocked.  
  
"Such impertinence from a kid like you should be slapped in the face. I would really love to do it but unfortunately, I don't want you to be embarrassed in front them, so consider yourself lucky," Kaoru said in a cold voice. Yahiko merely grunted and looked away, offering no apology.  
  
"Apologize, Yahiko," Kenshin said sternly.  
  
Yahiko muttered sorry without looking at Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin began introducing all of them. "This is Takani Megumi and her sister Tsubame." he held out his hands to them. Megumi had a straight black hair flowing passed her shoulders and had bangs that covered her forehead. She had sharp eyes and an air of intelligence. She was a successful brain surgeon and the most respectable oncologist in the hospital she worked with a college degree from Princeton in the States.  
  
Although she and her sister didn't look alike they were extremely closed. They were always there for each other. Tsubame had short brunette hair making her look innocent. While her eyes were shy, her older sister's were demanding and sharp. They were both different but had a strong bond between them. Being only thirteen, Tsubame was already in her second year high together with Yahiko.  
  
"This is Myoujin Yahiko, Makimachi Misao, Sagara Sanosuke, and Aoshi." He pointed at each of them, while he said their names.  
  
Yahiko was a boy who loved swordsmanship as Kenshin. He wanted to be strong and had great respect for Kenshin. His hair was black with eyes that always seemed to be serious and disgruntled.  
  
Aoshi was a man who rarely expressed his feelings. He was a taciturn person but there was something about him that made Misao fall in love with him. Although he was cold, he was a loyal and trusted friend of Kenshin. He was good in espionage and so was Misao. He was a CPA of a well known company and got promoted as CEO of one of the largest company in Japan at the age of only twenty- six.  
  
Misao was a lawyer. She may not look like it but she won so many cases. She was very good in arguing which is why she was always argumentative. She worked for the homeless and her smiles and optimism made her liked among the homeless and her co- workers. Other than that, she trained every weekend to sharpen her skills as a ninja.  
  
Sagara Sanosuke was a man who loved to be engaged in mellee. He proved to be belligerent which made him dangerous in the gang world. He fought against bad gangs. He excelled in architecture at Tokyo University, he did not look like an intelligent person but inside he was as smart as the others. Other than fighting, he loved to design houses. He was a prominent architect.  
  
After the introductions were made, they all settled in their seats. Misao was on the right side beside Kaoru while Tsubame sat in her opposite. Megumi on her sister's left, next to Megumi was Yahiko. Aoshi chose the seat next to Kenshin and Sanosuke sat between him and Misao.  
  
Kaoru crossed her arms and glowered at Kenshin. "Just what is this all about? Why would you invite six other people?" Kaoru asked angrily. She wanted to leave and never see these people.  
  
"Calm down, Kaoru. Just relax. I will explain everything," Kenshin replied.  
  
Everyone started eating the scones and the chocolate chip cookies except for Kaoru, drinking her hot chocolate.  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath. "As I have said, these are my loyal friends. I trust them. Kaoru, these people will be here as guardians." He paused. Everyone listened intently as they ate.  
  
He continued, "I did not research about your family for twelve years. I built an empire. This empire is an underground secret society named Dark Agency preferably known as DA. This agency I created is a society I which people have extraordinary abilities. In fact, everyone here are not what they seemed to be including myself. The true reason why I left for London to build this empire was because most people like themselves are plentiful.  
  
These people have secret missions to help people in distress. We even save the world. Ever since your............. parent's death I wanted to make a difference. I had the goal in mind to create this society before I left so I can protect people. But I failed to protect you and your family. I-"before he could continue, Kaoru cut him off.  
  
She rose abruptly and everyone stopped eating. "I don't care about your agency or whatever it's called. I don't give a damn. I came merely to ask you why just came out of nowhere into my life! I don't need anyone's help. I'm better off alone. I will never believe in love because it's too painful...I just hate it when everyone enjoys all the time of their life. I hate everything!" she shouted. She turned and ran away.  
  
Yugi was walking in the hallway on is way to the library when suddenly he saw Kaoru bursting into tears as she hurtled passed him. Yugi called out but it fell on deaf ears. She was gone.  
  
Kenshin stood at the other end of the hallway, his head bowed. Yugi went to him, giving him a fatherly hug.  
  
"Let me talk to her. Everything will be fine," Yugi comforted.  
  
Tears rolled down Kenshin's cheeks as Yugi gave him a tight hug and then pulled back.  
  
"Don't worry, Master. I will bring her back.." He smiled fondly and looking at him as if he was his own son. Then he left Kenshin standing alone.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Reviews keeps me going! Please review again! There sure is going to be romance between Kenshin and Kaoru soon! Just be patient! 


	6. Chapter 6

Unconditional Love  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A light wind blew, the leaves of the Cypress trees swaying. Flowers were blooming with the glowing sunshine in the clear sky. None of this reflected the sadness of Kaoru. She was in a gloomy mood. Always alone with no one there for her. She sat on the bench staring blankly at the lake she had loved since she was a little girl.  
  
She stopped crying silently minutes ago when she arrived at her home. She was inured in being alone without the consolation in her grief. There would be no one for her, or so she thought.  
  
Yugi observed Kaoru a few feet away from her. He smiled sadly. Kaoru was seating there so peacefully, looking serene and pure but there was an aura of pain and suffering. The door to her past was not closed. He knew in his heart that Kenshin will be the only one to change her life. She needed a friend and most of all someone who would love her and bring her that unconditional love to her. Her only savior was Himura Kenshin. Only him.  
  
He walked slowly and as he neared Kaoru he touched her shoulder gently and squeezed her giving warmth to her. Kaoru was startled and slowly shifted her head to face him with surprise. She had not expected Yugi to come after her.  
  
"Hi, my dear. May I have a seat beside you?" Kaoru could only nod in response. She didn't want to speak. She felt something special from Yugi. There was a silent bond between them. Yugi sat next to Kaoru and gave a fatherly smile.  
  
Neither of them spoke. They enjoyed each other's company. It was if they had known each other for a long time. Yugi heaved a sigh. Taking a deep breath, he finally broke the silence.  
  
"I'm here for you, Kaoru. Let me comfort you. You know, Kaoru, I felt that we could be really good friends. It's something that I can't explain. I want to be your friend." Kaoru said nothing.  
  
He hesitated. He glanced at Kaoru sympathetically. "Kenshin is like a son to me. He is very special. Everyone who works for him loves him. We all do. It's an honor to serve the Himuras for generations.  
  
"He may always smile but there is something that pains him. It was then that I realized that a part of him was missing. He had everything he wanted- the empire, talents, intelligence, achievements and so on. However it wasn't whole to him. He always seemed to be melancholy. I couldn't understand until one day Hiko told me. Hiko is the uncle of Kenshin. He is the brother of Kenshin's mother.  
  
"He inherited the ancient fortress when he turned thirteen. His parents died of a plane crash. He was heartbroken at the sudden loss of his beloved parents. Still, he led a happy life. But I sensed something in him that I couldn't quite figure it out. Then I talked to him. He confided in me.  
  
"He finally told his secret to me. Only Hiko and I knew about this. It was this secret that made me determined to help him. And I did. Not out of loyalty to my master or because it was a duty to do so, but because I wanted to. I wanted to help people in distress.  
  
"Kaoru, you must understand how much Kenshin care about you. He didn't just research about your family for twelve years. He was searching for an answer as to why you didn't believe in love anymore. He made a promise to Ryuki that he would banish this secret, so powerful that it made you lose sight in love. I do not know what this secret is, but I know that it must be something terrible. Only you, Kaoru know this.  
  
"You have to wake up and face your past, my dear. Kenshin knows what's best for you. He wants nothing but your eternal happiness. He was upset when you left.  
  
"He is merely doing his best to help you. Believe me, dear, that he is the only one for you. Please understand." Yugi stopped and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the quiet environment. After a minute, he reached out his hand and held Kaoru's hand tightly.  
  
Kaoru held the older man's hand in return and smiled. Speaking for the first time since he arrived she said softly, "Thank you, Yugi. Ever since my trusted servant, Ryuki passed away I have always been alone. Even if she was alive, I was still alone. The pain was always there." She paused.  
  
Tears were brimming her eyes. Slowly the tears rolled down her soft pale cheeks. "I'd forgotten that Kenshin was my childhood friend. I felt so guilty that I inflicted pain to him. He didn't deserve it. He was so good to me. We were so close. Gradually, my feelings started to change. I was falling in love even though I was too young.  
  
"I thought that everything was taken away from me when my parents died. Kenshin had already left then. So I stayed in the corner where I would be alone and live in complete darkness. Ever since the tragic part of my childhood, I forgot all about my happiness. There was no childhood.  
  
"The past kept haunting me. I was too weak to do what the Kamiyas before me did in order to bury this secret." She looked at Yugi, her eyes filled with pain and grief that made Yugi want to cry. Without realizing it, Yugi's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"What can I do, Yugi? Tell Kenshin that I'm sorry that I hurted his feelings," Kaoru said quietly.  
  
"I'm afraid I won't. Do it yourself, Kaoru. Go to him and he will be glad to see you. Glad isn't even the right word. It's more than that. Just trust him. He will help you close the door to your past. Believe in him, dear. He would surely make you happy. He is the light of your life. Don't doubt it," Yugi responded, rising up to leave. He patted her shoulder before heading to the secret door Kenshin had told him years ago.  
  
Kaoru got up and called out, "Thank you Yugi! Tell Kenshin that I will be in the fortress at six o' clock." She didn't know why she said it without thinking. She was shocked that she called the man who kissed her by his first name. Yugi looked back at his shoulder, winked and gave a thumbs-up sign. He was grinning ears to ears as he left.  
  
Kaoru was wearing a white peasant's skirt with a bright pink flowered pattern blouse. She put on her slip- on, getting ready for the dinner at the fortress. She combed her long jet black hair smoothly. She felt lighthearted. She forgot about her pain for a while.  
  
Minutes later, she was in the fortress. Yugi came to greet and welcome her with enthusiasm. They both were happy to see each other again.  
  
Kenshin was waiting in the garden. Kenshin saw Kaoru standing ladylike before him. He held his breath. His heart was at his throat. With her hair down she looked resplendent in her simple clothes.  
  
She looked younger than her age. They both stared at each other, neither of them speaking.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry about this morning. I was foolish. Please forgive me," Kaoru said sincerely, her eyes downcast. She looked away. She was embarrassed to meet his gaze.  
  
Kenshin just walked to Kaoru and then stopped. His face was a few inches away from hers. He lifted up her chin so she could see him. Suddenly his emotions rushed inside him. He wanted to feel her, touch her, love her, kiss her, but did none of these. Instead he hugged her tightly, feeling her close to him. How he loved her deeply. Kaoru felt warmth radiating from his embrace. She hugged him back. She finally had a friend to be with. All her memories of the time she spent with him in her childhood days came back. Every single minute they had had together was a cherished and precious memory Kaoru ever had. She was sorry that she had forgotten about him. She will not leave him. She needed him so much.  
  
"How I have missed you, Kaoru. I love you." 


	7. Chapter 7

Unconditional Love  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin....  
  
What is love? Pain inflicted inside the heart, mind, and soul creates walls around. Love is painful. But it is also a powerful thing. What makes it strange? Love causes distance, fear, hatred, revenge, and suffering. Therefore, it is dangerous.  
  
Love is to be with someone you hold in your heart. That's what makes happiness present in life. Obstacles are ahead and as a weapon to protect someone you hold dear from these barriers shall be love, act of will, determination, trust, understanding and loyalty. Only then would you be happy to love someone without conditions. Cherish the most important person wholeheartedly.  
  
Most significant of all, love can take away pain itself. That is the charm of love itself. Strange though it is; with wisdom can it be understood.  
  
"Unconditional love..." Tsubame murmured to herself, closing the book quietly after reading the passage. She gave a small sigh, wondering about the woman who lost sight of love. Leaning on her elbow on the balcony adjoined to her room, she looked at the beautiful garden she, her sister, and her parents tended caringly. The garden was swathed with bountiful daisies and jasmine with a pond of water lilies. She loved it not because it was breathtaking but because her family she ever had made it with love.  
  
"What are you thinking about, sis?" Megumi asked her sister as she joined her. She glanced at the leather bound book curiously. She saw that the title was "Unconditional Love." She wondered why there was no author imprinted on it. How come? Megumi thought.  
  
Before she could pursue her thoughts, Tsubame spoke. "Oh, Meg! You are early from work," she said, surprised. "You often come home late. How are your patients?"  
  
"My patients are fine," Megumi replied. "They just needed check-up and the meeting was cancelled anyway. What's with the book?"  
  
"This one?" She held it up and Megumi nodded. "Yugi delivered it an half an hour ago. He said that Kenshin wanted us to read the last chapter's passage. It had something to do with Kaoru, I believe.  
  
"I was just thinking how sad this passage seemed. I think for some reason that the one who must have wrote this experienced pain caused by love and then understood it. I also thought that the writer was a female because of the handwriting on the first page and that it was for 'him'."  
  
Tsubame opened the book to its first page, gave it to her and pointed it out to her. Megumi held the book and began to read.  
  
I understood what love is all about. Because of him did I write this book as a token of my love. He is everything to me and a very special person to me. I love him with all my heart.  
  
"How touching...." Megumi said sincerely after reading it. She checked the back cover, but saw nothing. She opened it to the lasted page, but to no avail there was nothing written on it. She gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"It's useless, Meg. There's nothing else aside from the dedication of the writer. I wonder why she didn't put her name on it and the name to which was for.  
  
Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulders, putting down the book. "I think she wanted to remain anonymous. But the strange thing is how was it published?"  
  
"I don't have the faintest idea, neither does Kenshin. Read the last passage, sis. Kenshin wanted us to know about this passage."  
  
Megumi did what Tsubame asked. After reading it, she closed it and looked at her sister tenderly. "It really has something to do with Kaoru's past or her parents'. That's probably why Kenshin wanted us to read it. Tell me Tsubame, how Kenshin found this book?"  
  
Tsubame shrugged. "I wished I knew, however, Kenshin will tell us tomorrow. We have to go to the manor of Kaoru with the others."  
  
"I see. This is getting interesting don't you think?"  
  
"Yes," Tsubame agreed.  
  
Kaoru sat on the chair opposite Kenshin, staring at her hands on her lap. Kenshin stared at his childhood friend, looking tired and pained. He wanted to change the past of Kaoru but knew it was not possible. He had tried so hard to ascertain what had happened in the tragic incident. He was close. All he had to do was to make Kaoru reveal the powerful secret that the Kamiyas tried to banish for so many years. He remembered every word what the ancient servant had said to him twelve years ago. 'Only you and Kaoru can banish this dreadful secret' were the words of Ryuki that was forever etched in his mind.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Kaoru...I want to be blunt to you and I hope you would understand. Don't take it personally. I'm just here to help you. To be able to do that you will have to help me and my friends too." He paused.  
  
Kaoru realized that this man wanted to free her from the dark.Could she really trust him? After all, she never trusted anyone besides her late servant who was so loyal to her family. But she felt very lonely. She had forgotten what it was like to smile genuinely and laugh gaily. She vowed to avenge her parents' death. A part of her wanted to tell the secret to Kenshin but another part of her wanted to flee and live with loneliness all her life. She didn't care about the world.  
  
She looked up at him reluctantly and said in a soft yet sad voice," I'm sorry Kenshin, but I don't think I can reveal the past to you." She pursed her lips.  
  
Kenshin saw the pain in her eyes and all the sufferings and burdens she had had to carry all her life. It made him even more determined to banish the secret.  
  
"I know how you feel, but is a duty every Kamiyas must carry on. You know that Kaoru, but you haven't done anything at all. You are just sitting in a dark corner and running away from your past. Your parents wouldn't want you to do that. They are proud of you and always will, Kaoru. Duty calls. It's your responsibility.  
  
"They will always live in your heart and in your memories. To close the door to the past you must wake up and strengthen yourself to fulfill your duty.  
  
"I made a promise to Ryuki that I would help you and protect you. It's not only a promise to her but me, and your parents.  
  
"I really do want to help you, Kaoru. I do. I will do everything in my power to protect you."  
  
Kaoru was taken aback at what he said. She couldn't believe that all he said were true. She sensed the honesty in him and his indescribable charm. He was a man of strength and had an air of wisdom. Inside herself, she felt the pain slowly evaporating because of his presence. It brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Kenshin went to her and hugged her to comfort her. Kaoru just cried softly on his broad shoulder. Finally she said," Yes, Himura I would be glad to be of help to you and your friends. Thank you so much for willing to banish this secret."  
  
Kenshin gave a half smile. He was so happy that Kaoru was willing to tell him the secret. He knew also that it wasn't going to be easy. He felt confidence build up in him. He and Kaoru can do it.  
  
The one to ease the pain of Kamiya Kaoru is the man with great understanding of love. The one and only, Himura Kenshin.  
  
Author's note:  
Thank you so much for all your reviews. I appreciate them. Please review! I'm sorry that I didn't update quickly. Review, review!!!!!!!!!!! Please!! 


End file.
